warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood was a guild created to foster cooperation amongst the Horde's members, hoping to achieve a greater feeling of brotherhood and unity amongst its diverse races. Overview While initially buoyant about the new Horde that the Orcs, Tauren and Datrkspear Tribe of Jungle Trolls had created, Kolak Plainstrider, a Tauren Hunter who had seen much of the world, began to have some concerns about the direction it was taking. While he could understand the reasons given by the Warcheif when he allowed the Foresaken to join the Horde, he noticed a degree of hostility between them and its other member races. Then, later, when the Blood Elves joined the Horde, he saw the same thing occur again. To Kolak’s eyes, the unity that they had worked hard to create was being torn apart from within, undone by needless tensions and rivalries between the Horde’s member races and, on occasion, its individual members. He feared that, if left unchecked, these rivalries would consume and destroy the horde just as surely as any external enemies. As a method of countering this, he created the Brotherhood, a collection of Horde members who sought to foster better relationships. Any member of any race was welcome, regardless of their position or calling, as long as they are willing to do their part for their fellow Horde members. Those who carried grudges or biases need not apply. When not in the field furthering the Horde’s aims, the Brotherhood spent its times in the Horde’s cities, working to spread their message of unity and peace. To further their aims, they ran a tavern in Ogrimmar, The Open Arms. Aside from providing refreshments and relaxation, it serves as a neutral meeting ground to resolve disputes between individuals and groups. As a part of encouraging a more friendly and cooperative attitude, the Brotherhood worked to discourage conflict with the Alliance, believing that both they and the Horde need to focus instead on working together in peace and harmony. Ironically, this final belief has served to become a unifying factor of sorts; both the Aunty Jack Show and the Bladefist Buccaneers – two groups who nominally are rivals – both agreed that the Brotherhood were spineless wusses. Kolak Plainstrider actively sought out those who are willing to help him, and will not allow a potential recruit to join him until they have proven their commitment to his aims. The only exception thus far was Levisha Darksun; she was found by the guild’s members in Outland, injured and near death. After they saved her life, she joined the group out of gratitude. Unfortnately, such idealisim seemed to be doomed. Four of the guild's members participated in an attack on Hellfice Cituadel alongside a Blood Knight who had volunteered to lead the assault. However, the battle went disasterously wrong; the entire force, save for its leader, were killed in the Citadel. Not too long afterwards, several of its reamining members, following Levisha's lead, left the guild to join what they saw as a more viable option, the Redrock Raiders. Effectively without members, the guild was disbanded. Kolak handed over full control of the Open Arms to its then owner, Kayleene Boganne, as well as half of the guild's remaining assets. Despite this, however, he chose to continue to work with the Horde to further his ideals of peace and harmony. Former Members *Kolak Plainstrider (Leader) *Cirillas Lightwalker *Zar'na (Killed in Hellfire Citadel) *Ko'wai (Killed in Hellfire Citadel) *Grunthar Felbane (Killed in Hellfire Citadel) *Nagra (Killed in Hellfire Citadel) *Kayleene Boganne *Levisha Darksun *Rhandt Cadfael * Brotherhood, The Brotherhood, The Brotherhood, The